DWMA Talent Show
by Cerulean Charade
Summary: My first story! .. The DWMA is having it's very first talent show and three meisters are being forced to participate along with their weapons. What will they preform? How will they get it done? And what class will win the talent show? From Maka's point of view.
1. The First Day

My name is Maka. I am 13 and am currently living in a small apartment with two other people. I'll introduce them later. It was a nice day like any other in Death City. Like usual, I was walking down the hallways of the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) with my partner and best friend, Soul 'Eater' Evans. I walked through the halls with my ash-blonde hair up in pigtails and my emerald green eyes shining. As we walked in the classroom and took our seats, our nutty professor rolled in on his chair and fell on the floor as he entered the room. As our teacher, Professor Stein, stood up, he greeted us all by saying, "Welcome class! Today is Monday and I know you're all tired, but you need to listen to this important announcement. The DWMA is hosting it's very first talent show! Also, three meisters and their weapons will be forced to preform." As he said that, he scanned the room with an evil glint in his eye, suggesting that he enjoyed forcing us to do things. It sent a chill down my spine. "Now, I will choose my favorite student for this event, and no you have no choice. Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, and Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty. You will all be participating in the talent show, so be prepared." And with that, he started the lesson. I was utterly shocked. I, Maka Albarn, the flat-chested bookworm was being forced to participate in a _talent show?!_

And with that, the bell rang.

As soon as I heard the bell, I dashed towards the door, dragging Soul with me. I stood in the hallway and looked at him, wondering if he was going to start the conversation or if I would have to. As he stood there with his stark-white, spiky hair and serious, crimson eyes and customary slouch, he said, "So... What're we gonna do for this stupid thing anyhow?" Soul asked, clearly having no clue on what to do. I shook my head, "Sorry, I don't know what I wanna do yet. Maybe we could-" I said as I was cut off by a loud shout. "Yahoo!" the wild blue-haired boy shouted as he tackled Soul. "I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK STAR! I AM GONNA HAVE AN AWESOME PERFORMANCE AT THE TALENT SHOW! YAHOO!" I sighed. Sometimes I really can't stand his shouting. "Black Star, calm down for once," said Tsubaki, Black Star's parter. Tsubaki had purple/black hair and deep, violet eyes. She was a calm person and would comply to anything anyone said, and was the only one who could handle Black Star. "What is all the commotion about this time?" asked Kid as he exited the classroom. Death the Kid, or Kid, was Lord Death's son and had OCD and an obsession with symmetry. He had a black suit on, black shoes, a white shirt, a skull ring on each hand, golden eyes, and black hair with three asymmetrical stripes on the left side of his head. It was his only asymmetrical flaw. And with his question ignored, the Thompson sisters came out of the classroom. Liz Thompson, the older of the Thompson sisters, had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, and always wore the same outfit as Patty, (minus the jeans) her younger twin sister who had slightly blonder hair that was much shorter, only coming just below her chin. She also wore shorts and a big smile on her face, just like always. "So... Do any of you know what you're gonna do for the talent show?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads, saying no. Then an idea popped up in my head. "Hey, do any of you like to sing?" I asked while they eyed me curiously. "What are you getting at Maka?" Soul asked curiously. "Well, maybe we could all sing for the talent show. I think it'd be fun," I said. For a second, no one said anything. But once huge grins plastered on their faces, I knew they wanted to sing. This talent show is gonna rock!


	2. Working On It

**A/N: Sorry that chapter one was so short. I just felt really lazy and at this rate who knows how this whole thing will even go? Oh well, hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

"How are we gonna do this, Maka?" Soul asked as we were walking to our small apartment. "Well, as you know, you, me, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty are all writing songs according to what we agreed to yesterday. So we need to figure out what song we're gonna write," I said as we walked into our home. "Soul, Maka, you're back! How was school? Did you come up with anything for the song?" Asked Blair, our magical cat that has the ability to transform from a cat to a human. She wears very revealing clothes and a witch hat. She has purple hair and gold eyes. "School was good. And no, we haven't come up with anything for the song," I replied. With a disappointed huff, she transformed back into a cat and walked out the door, welcome to return at anytime. I walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed. What are we gonna do? I wondered.

* * *

As Soul and I were walking to school, I let my gaze wander. It was the middle of November, and a nice fall breeze blew by, causing my skirt to sway in the wind. Blushing, I put my hand over it and noticed Soul staring at me. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked. His gaze lingered, but he quickly averted his eyes. "Well, I was just thinking about what the song should be about. I was thinking...maybe something about our partnership. Whaddaya think?" He asked with a shy grin. My face lit up as I said, "Its perfect, Soul! Awesome idea!" We arrived at the school and rushed inside, eager to get class over with so that we could work on the song. As we entered the classroom, we took our seats and began discussing ideas for the actual lyrics. Tsubaki, Black Star, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty looked busy making their own lyrics for the song. Stein looked up at us and sighed. "If you're going to be doing that all day, then just go to the library and do it." Stein said. We all got up and shuffled out of the room, running towards the library. As we entered, we found that it was completely deserted. It was dusty and unorganized, and the librarian was on a break. "Well, it looks like we can be as loud as we want, seeing as nobody else is here," said Kid. "YAHOO! THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS NEVER RESTRICTED BY RULES! ESPECIALLY ABOUT VOLUME!" Black Star shouted. His words reverberated throughout the library. We all sat down at a big circular table and got out some notebooks and pencils, ready to get started. "So, does anyone have any ideas?" I asked. "Yes, Black Star and I have some ideas. What about you?" Tsubaki asked. "Soul and I are writing about our partnership and close relationship as friends. How about you?" I questioned. "Its about a our big show of course!" Black Star replied more calmly than usual. "And you guys?" I asked, directing my attention to the trio. "Ours is about our strong bonds. They wouldn't let me write it about the marvel of symmetry," Kid replied, looking slightly disappointed. And with that thought, we all started scribbling down notes, and before we knew it, school was over. As the bell rang, we all looked at each other simultaneously, and smiled, all having made good progress with our songs. We all gathered our things, stood up, and said goodbye and went home.

* * *

As Soul and I got home, we opened the door to find Blair sitting on the couch, filing her nails. As she looked up at us, her face lit up. "Oh! You're back! How did working on the song go?" Blair questioned excitedly. "We're almost done. We're going to finish tomorrow," I replied. "Well, good luck you two!" Blair said before going back to her nails. I walked over to the fridge so I could get started on dinner, when I looked over to Soul who was staring at me. "Um... Maka? Can I talk to you after dinner? Its about the song." Soul said with his head hung down. "Sure Soul, whatever..." I replied, slightly confused. I got started on dinner and thought about what Soul was going to say. He looked almost nervous. Like he was worried or anxious. I let my thoughts engross me as I dazed off while unconsciously making dinner. When I had finished, I was so deep in thought that I almost tripped and dropped all of the food onto the floor. Luckily, Soul came just in time to steady me. I smiled and thanked him, and he just gave me a sheepish grin and walked over to the dinner table and sat, staring intently at his hands that appeared to be playing with his jacket zipper. I set the table and gave Soul and Blair their food, while Soul avoided making eye contact with me. He finished quickly, thanked me for the food, and said, "I'll be waiting in my room. Go ahead and take your time eating though. I'm in no hurry." I just stared as he stalked into his room and closed the door lightly. I then gulped down the rest of my food and hurried to his room. There he sat on his bed, lost in thought. However, when he saw me, he seemed to wake up from his daze only to stare at me. "Maka. I'm worried about the performance. I don't know if...either of us are any good. I mean, who knows how good or bad we are. I feel like we're gonna mess up," Soul said. So that's why he looked so distressed earlier. I smiled at him, "OK then, lets sing it. I know we don't have all of it, but lets sing what we have. I'll sing my part and you'll sing yours. We've written all of the music notes and will work on the rest of the lyrics tomorrow. We can practice with instruments too, okay?" I said, eager to get him to cheer up. He smiled, a weary but grateful grin that showed his razor-sharp teeth.

We ended up working on it all night and we had finished the lyrics by 2 AM. We got two glasses of milk from the fridge and gulped them down, ready for sleep. We said our goodnights at our doors and crashed onto our individual beds, immediately falling asleep. The next day would be full of hard work.

* * *

**A/N: I know this wasn't super long and I'll work on that but I'm doing better than I thought so I hope you all enjoyed!~**


	3. The Big Show

**A/N: Okay so this is the last chapter. I know my story was short and I seriously made it on a whim and only worked on it for a few days but I hope you all enjoyed~**

* * *

The next day, Soul and I entered the library with everyone else. We started talking about our songs. Apparently all of us were done and were just planning on practicing singing. We all practiced in separate sections of the library so we didn't disturb each other. Soul and I practiced over and over again until we thought it was perfect. With all the other classes having participants as well, we probably weren't the only ones who wrote our songs, but we were still confident in our abilities. "The talent show is tomorrow," Soul said.

"So? You nervous?" I asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Oh please. How could I be? I'm completely confident in us. Everybody else will do great too"

"Well it'll certainly be fun"

I smiled at him. We were both calm and confident. There was no way any of us were actually going to fail. We were all talented and proud people who were well-rehearsed and prepared. We met up with everyone and by lunch we were prepared. We ate the lunch Tsubaki made for us all in the library. We talked mostly about our songs and just had a great time after being so concentrated on working on our songs. When lunch was over, we went to check out the performance hall that the talent show was being held in. There was a huge stage and a huge section for the audience to sit down in. It looked like there was going to be a concert or something. I ran up to the center of the stage and scanned the room in front of me. This talent show was going to be exhilarating.

* * *

The day of the talent show was stressful. Soul and I were worried about all kinds of things like forgetting the lyrics, tripping or freezing up on stage, losing our voices and having to forfeit, and all sorts of other things that we probably didn't even need to be concerned about. Kid, Liz and Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki seemed worried as well. We practiced all day long and after a few solid hours of working, it was time to start the talent show. We were backstage when everyone started pouring into the room. They looked like a sea of color and familiar faces. I saw their excited expressions and expectant looks in their eyes. I turned to Soul and he gave me a shark-toothed grin. I smiled back and turned as Lord Death came up onto the stage and said, "Hello everyone! I'm proud to announce the very first DWMA Talent Show is starting! We have a few classes participating and I will tell you the order they come in." I looked over to Soul who looked nervous. Honestly, they hadn't told us what order we were in. It was supposed to be a surprise. "...and class Crescent Moon will be last!" Lord Death continued. "We're last, huh?" Kid commented from behind Soul and I. "Guess so, Kid," replied Liz. We all watched as everyone from all of the other contestants entered the stage. They performed well. Everyone really put a lot of work into this thing, including Soul and me. Most people wrote their own songs and did very well. But of course I'm sure we could do better. Soul and I were called onto the stage and when we looked out into the crowd, there were bright shining lights making it impossible to see the audience. Once my eyes adjusted, I could see the sea of faces cheering for us. I smiled and waved and walked up to one of the two microphones on the stage. I looked over at Soul and he nodded, signaling that he was ready. "This is a song we wrote together," I said. "Its called 'Mauve-Iro no Sympathy'" Soul said. We smiled at each other as the music started.

(**Bold** = Soul; _Italic_ = Maka; **_Bold italic_** = Soul and Maka)

_Moobuiro no fukai yoru takaku uneru ano tsuki ga AH tataeru _  
**Kudakechitta garekikuzu niou yatsu no tamashii ga SO yonderu**

**_Yami ni ikiru futatsu no unmei _**  
_Watashi no te to_ **ore no ude ga **  
**_Hibikiaeba ima SHAKE UP! SHAKE UP!_**

**_Makuro ni kasoku hachou no SOUL STYLE _**  
_Mamorinuku tame_ **tsuyoku nareru**  
**_Heiwa to seigi ha DEATH OF (THE) RULE _**  
**_Akai shibuki ha suukouna yaiba  
Kizuna umareshi toki negai ha todoku FIGHT OUT! FIGHT OUT!_**

_Kaze ni roobu hirugaeshi kon'ya mo mata kakenukeru AH makenai wa _  
**Mattanashi ni saa ikou sora wo maeba EXCITING SO kanjiru**

**_Tomo ni mezasu futatsu no sadame _**  
_Anata no me to_ **omae no me wo **  
**_Shinjiaeta nara SHAKE UP! SHAKE UP!_**

**_Masuto ni hiyaku muteki no COOL SCYTHE_**  
_Yuuki ga koko ni_ **kakusei suru**  
**_Shouri no megami ha DEATH OR LIFE _**  
**_Kuroi chishio ga nietagiru yaiba  
Kizuna umareshi toki tsunagaru SYMPATHY FIGHT OUT! FIGHT OUT!_**

**_Namida wakatsu futatsu no sadame _**  
_Watashi no te wo_ **ore no ude wo **  
**_Yume ni kaete ima SHAKE UP! SHAKE UP!_**

**_Makuro ni kasoku hachou no SOUL STYLE _**  
_Mamorinuku tame_ **tsuyoku nareru**  
**_Heiwa to seigi ha DEATH OF (THE) RULE_**  
**_Akai shibuki ha suukouna yaiba  
Kizuna umareshi toki negai ha todoku FIGHT OUT! FIGHT OUT!_**

When we finished the song, breathless and drenched in sweat, the crowd screamed and cheered for us, shouting out our names. It was the best feeling in the world. Soul and I smiled and walked off the stage, high-fiving our friends on the way. "Good luck. You're next," Soul said to Kid, Liz and Patty. They smiled and Kid said,"Thanks. I hope we do well"

(Sore ga Bokura no Michishirube - **Bold** = Kid; _Italic_ = Liz, Underline = Patty; **_Bold italic underline_ **= all)

**Ookiku te wo hiroge haruka kanata no kimi he todoke  
Katai kizuna no akashi  
Mabushii hizashi abi itsumo no asa wo sugosu hazu ga  
Kurai sora ni oowareteru**

Kotori no saezuri kiite   
_Akarui mirai mieru kara _  
**Kitto** _futari_ **chikara** **_awase hikari yorimodoseru_**

**_Hibike! Kirakira shita koe wo ryoute ni_**  
**Kagayaku** minna **utagoe wo** _kiiete_ **_kokoro ga haretekuru yo_**  
**_Todoke! Komiageteru mune ni ima sugu_**  
**Sora wo** **_hora miagete saa ikou! Sore ga michi shirube_**

**Daichi ni te wo kazashi ashita no kaze wo karada ni uke  
Tsuyoi chikara no akashi  
Suzushii kao shiteru nakama no negai kanau hazu ga  
Kurai kumo ni oowareteru**

Kirameku yuuhi wo mitsume  
_Maemukina sugata utsuru_  
**Kitto** minna **negai** _kanau_ **_soshite egao ni naru_**

**_Hibike! Kirakira shita koe ga kokoro ni_**  
**Kagayaku** _tsuki to yozora wo_ **_mireba norikoerareru hazu sa_**  
Todoke! Komiageteru mune ni ima sugu  
**_Sora wo hora miagete saa ikou! __So_****_re ga michi shirube_**

The song ended and they walked off stage with big grins plastered on their faces. They all sat and we handed them drinks. Then it was Tsubaki and Black Star's turn. They walked onto the stage confidently and Black Star said,"Okay! Time for our big finale! Its called 'My Star'"

(**Bold** = Black Star; _Italic_ = Tsubaki)

**Saa hajimaru  
Dotou no SHOW TIME  
Shikato yakitsukero  
Sekai ga hirefusu shunkan wo**

_Kono yozora ni hikaru  
Kimi no koe wo meshirushi ni  
Watashi ha watashi ni kaeru_

**_Hajimete deatta  
Ano toki kara  
Wakatteita_**

**_Kimi to iu na no hoshi no shita  
Bokutachi ha umaretekita  
Hikari to kage ga tonariau youni  
Dare yori tonari de_**

**Haruka mirai ni aru**  
**_Onaji ano uchuu wo mezashite_**

**Owari ha nai  
Towa ni SHOW GOES ON  
Unmei ha itsumo  
Kono te no naka ni nemutteru**

_Hisoyaka demo  
Sasayaka demo  
Imi ga aru kagiri  
Sou watashi ha sakihokoru_

**_Sorezore ni  
Yorokobi to kanashimi  
Kakaenagara_**

**_Boku to iu na no hoshi no shita  
Bokutachi ha umaretekita  
Kokoro no mama ni massugu ni  
Kono michi wo tsukisusumou_**

**Haruka mirai ni aru  
_Onaji ano uchuu wo mezashite_**

**_Ima ha kimi wo  
Mimamoru koto shika  
Dekinai kedo_**

**_Boku to iu na no hoshi no shita  
Bokutachi ha umaretekita  
Kokoro no mama ni massugu ni  
Kono michi wo tsukisusumou_**

**_Kimi to iu na no hoshi no shita  
Bokutachi ha umaretekita  
Hikari to kage ga tonariau youni  
Dare yori tonari de_**

**_Haruka mirai ni aru  
Onaji ano uchuu wo mezashite_**

Their song ended and the crowd erupted in a loud cheer. They screamed their names and pumped their fists in the air. Black Star and Tsubaki walked off stage and we all hugged them. Lord Death walked on stage and said,"Okay, the judges have given their scores and the class that won is..." We all waited at the edge of our seats for the results. "Class Crescent Moon!" He shouted. The crowd erupted in cheers and screams. They chanted 'Crescent Moon' over and over and when we finally stepped back onto the stage, their cheers became even louder than before. We all held hands, smiled, and bowed. We were all glad that we had the opportunity to participate in the talent show and we were happy to have had so much fun doing it. I loved it and I'm definitely entering next year!

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that's the end of it! I actually feel like I could've done way more with it but decided against it because I have big plans for a new story called 'Kishin Killers' and it'll be waaaaay longer than this one so yeah look forward to it.**


End file.
